


Everytime I think of you a Piece of me dies

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Death, Depression, Gen, Going off the emotional deep end, Hate, Revenge, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: The reader is the daughter of Bobby Singer. But the unexpected news of his death sends the loving well adjusted hunter go on a major non stop monster killing spree. Not caring even a bit who she hurts on the way, be they man or beast. Can Dean and Sam stop her before she self-destructs? or has she become a lost cause.





	1. The past can't be unwritten

You sit quietly at a corner table at a small town dive bar, sipping your 4th glass of whiskey. You eye the patrons looking for your next victim. He walked in and you sat up a little straighter. The man was tall, muscular, and reminded you alot of John Cena. He was so good looking you almost hated to kill him. Almost. There was a pretty young girl on his arm, barely 21 you guess. She giggled at what ever he had just whispered into her ear. The two take a seat at the bar and you down your drink before rising from your seat. You passed behind him and slipped your hand into your jacket pocket, feeling the firmness of the knife in your fist. You were just about to pull it from it's hiding spot when the man rose from his seat. 

"I'll be back." he said. You continued to the other side of the bar and watched as he headed back out the door. The girl looked at him confused for a moment then turned her attention to the bar tender. You hurried out to follow the beast your hand still in your pocket holding tight to the blade. You stepped out into the brisk autumn night air. 

"Looking for me?" The man asked. He had been standing there waiting for you. 

"As A matter of fact I was." you say. To anyone passing by it would have looked like a normal everyday conversation, but you both knew that it wasn't even close to being the same thing.

"Thought so I could smell your fucking ass the minute I walked in." he hissed. You stood there starring up into his brown eyes, but said nothing. Your hand still in it's pocket Just twitching to pull out your blade. 

"Damn Hunters... Where's you partner?" he asked glancing around. 

"Ain't got one." you say. This caused him to laugh that came out as a deep growl.  
"You think a little thing like you can take me down?" he asked

"Maybe." you say taunting him. 

"You got balls that's for sure. Shame I'm gonna rip you limb from limb." he said. 

"Don't do me any favors."you mutter. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

"You got a death wish don't ya? Well let me help you with that." He reached out and touched you. A sharp feeling of electrical jolt pursed through you. You tried to yell out but couldn't seem to get enough air through you. He pulled away and you fell to your knees. He stared down at you a half smile curling around his lips. 

"I'd love to play with you before I kill you, but My date is waiting." he said. He reached out to grab you again and you produced the blade from your pocket and slammed it into his calf. The being screamed in pain and staggered backwards. He looked down and saw the knife sticking out of his leg. 

"Stupid bitch, you think a simple knife can kill me?" he asked. 

"No but one dipped in Goats blood will." you sneer. The look on his face was first confusion and then horror as the effect of the contents began to make it's way through his body. His breathing became ragged and fell back into the wall. His face began to loose color as he slid down the side of the bar. You pulled the knife from his leg and stood over top of him. 

"Besure to give hell my regards." you say as you plunge it into his chest. There was a scream and you turned to find the blonde starring at you in shock and horror. 

"You killed him!" she yelled. You yanked the knife from your dead vic and turned it on her. Her eyes widened as you pushed her against the wall and held it against her neck. 

"You tell anyone and I swear it will be the last thing you ever say, you understand?" you ask calmly. She looked as if she wanted to scream for help but you pushed the knife against her skin letting her know that you meant business. 

"Not a word... Ever. You forget what I look like, you didn't see anything, as a matter of fact, you came out and just found him like this. Correct?" you say. She nodded and you slipped the knife back in your pocket. 

"Oh and you're welcome by the way." you say. You jump into your ( car) and speed off. 

Dean and Sam 

Dean and Sam stepped out of the morgue. 

"What the hell? Who would kill a Cryptid and just leave it to be found?" Dean asked annoyed. 

"Some one who obviously doesn't care." Sam said as they loosened their ties. 

"Thank God that guy in there is dumber than a stack of shit." Dean says as they get into the Impala. 

"Yeah I can't believe he bought into the whole, rare birth defect thing." Sam said with a shake of his head. Suddenly their was a knock on the driver side window and a young red eyed blonde stood there looking at them nervously. Dean rolled down the window.

"Can we help you?" he asked. 

"Are you here because of Troy?" she asks in a whisper. Dean looked at her confused. 

"Yeah, why?" he asked. 

"I know who killed him." she said glancing over her shoulder. 

"Who?" Dean and Sam asked together. 

" She told me not to tell anyone. She said she'd kill me if I did." she told them. "But I have too, Troy deserves justice." she says. 

"Look, I'm sure who ever did this is long gone, just tell us what you know and we can help you." Dean said. The woman glanced over her shoulder again. 

"We were at Misty's bar, Troy went outside and she followed him, when I went out to see what was taking him so long... I saw her stab him in the chest with her knife." She said starting to cry. 

"Did you know the woman?" Sam asked. The girl shook her head. 

"What did she say when she saw you?" Dean asked. 

"She shoved me against the wall, held the knife to my throat and told me if I told anyone she would come back and kill me." The girl said. 

"Can you describe her?" Sam asked. 

"Yes she was ( your hieght) with (y/hc) and (y/ec) She had a small tattoo on her Wrist, a broken heart with the letters R.S written in the middle of it." She told them. Dean's heart skipped a beat. No it couldn't be. He looked at Sam who pulled out his wallet. He held a picture out to the girl. 

"Was this her?" Sam asked. The girl took the picture. 

"Yeah, yeah that's her!" she said. She handed it back to Dean who starred into the faces of Bobby and yourself. A million things running through his head. 

"I was going to tell someone honest, but she said...." her voice trailed a bit. 

"It's ok, look We know for a fact that she's not here. But to be safe it would be best to not report her to the locals, we'll take care of it. If you think of anything let us know." Dean said handing her a card. 

"Ok. Thanks." she said turning and hurring away. 

"What the hell? Why would y/n kill that thing out in the open like that, and threaten a civilian?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know, we haven't seen or heard from her since Bobby...... Maybe she.." he couldn't make himself finish his thought. Y/n was always the careful one, but he had heard rumors from Garth and others that she seemed to have a death wish 

"We need to find her Dean, before she get's herself locked up, or worse." Sam says. Dean gave a nod before putting the Impala into drive and heading off.


	2. Dreams That Haunt

You find yourself running down the long hallway of the hospital, your feet slipping slightly as you make a sharp turn. You look up to see Dean and Sam talking to someone in a white coat. 

"Dean" you yell, he looks up and locks sad eyes at you. There is something about the way he looks at you, telling you it wasn't good. You run to him and he meets you half way. 

"Dad... Where is he?" you ask out of breath. 

"y/n, I'm sorry." he says as Sam walks slowly up to you. 

"No, it's my fault. He called me, but I never called him back. I should have been here." you say. Dean shakes his head,

"Nothing you could have done to prevent it, don't even think like that," Dean tells you. 

"Can I see him? HOw is he?" you ask glancing at Sam. 

"Y/n. He's gone." Sam says. 

"Wait they released him?" you ask confused. 

"No.. Babe he's gone. HE didn't make it." Dean explains. You look up at him shocked. 

"No,, No that's not...Dead.... My dad he'd never die on me." You say a sob stuck in your throat. Dean engulfed his arms around you and holds you tight against his chest. 

"I'm so sorry y/n.. We... everything just happened so fast." Sam said. 

"He left me." you said stepping away. 

"Yeah he did." Dean said matter of fact like. 

"You'll never make it with out him you know that right," Sam said eyeing you. They were slipping further away, even though your feet weren't actually moving. Suddenly they were at the end of the tunnel. 

"I'll make it right," you say. 

"Good luck with that." Dean's voice echoed. 

A hand touched your shoulder and you spun to see Your father Bobby singer. 

"Daddy they said you were dead." he said. 

"I am." he says. you try to touch him but your hand goes through him. 

"I'll make this right daddy, you'll see." you tell him. He smiled 

"You can never make it right, it's to late for that." he said and then he was gone. 

You sat straight up covered in sweat, your body tangled in the motel bed sheet. You look at the clock, 3 Am The witching hour, you tell yourself, as you pry out of the bed. You make your way to the small bathroom and splash water on your face. You glance up into the mirror and sigh. You look like hell, but then again you really didn't give a shit.  
It was obvious you weren't going to get any sleep again, so you dressed gathered you things and tossed them into your ( type of car/ or vehicle) and continued on to Houston. 

Sam watched as Dean ended his phone call. 

"Ok Garth Thanks, if you hear anything from her, let us know. K?....... yeah bye." Dean hung up and headed toward his brother. 

"Well?" Sam asked. 

"He said he thinks she may be heading toward Houston. Said she called him asking about a case out that way. " Dean said. 

"Ok so were heading to Houston." Sam said. 

"Yeah, I told Garth about Oklahoma, He said it's not the first time she's threatened a witness. He said she killed a Vampire in main a few months back, in front of these teens. They filed a report said she told them that if they opened their mouths she'd come back and rip their heads off too." Dean said as they climbed into the Impala. 

"What? That doesn't sound like y/n." Sam said amazed. 

"Yeah, well. Garth said she purposely lured this thing out into the open and killed him in front of the teens. Like she was begging for someone to do something. Garth managed to defuse it somehow, but if she even steps a toe in the state of Main she's going to be in some serious shit." Dean explained. 

" Garth have any idea what's going on with her?" Sam asked. Dean sighed. 

"He said when she calls she doesn't talk long, but she mentioned something about making things right with Bobby." Dean says. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, he thinks she blames herself for Bobby's death, turns out he had called her before, but she didn't pick up." Dean said

"But... Were to blame not her." Sam said 

"You think I don't know that?" Dean snapped. 

"Look we'll find her, we'll get her to understand that Bobby wouldn't want her......." Sam stopped looking for the right words. 

"Acting like a stupid, careless, hot headed, Rookie?" Dean finished for him, 

"Something like that." Sam said with a chuckle. 

"Yeah well, we better find her fast, because Garth thinks she's about to explode, and heaven help anyone in her way." Dean said turning onto the main road and heading for Texas


	3. Beer for my horses

You sat in your ( car/ vehicle) watching the kids flow out of the school, ending their day in Prison as you use to call it. A short stubby man in a suit and tie stepped out and you sat up a little straighter. You glanced down at the file on your lap, the same round face looked up at you. 

"Gotcha you son of a bitch." You mutter. The man stopped to talk to a group of laughing children. You grabbed your gun from the glove box and double checked to make sure the silver bullets were in place. You opened the driver side door, stepped out and placed the gun in your waist band. You had barely reached the front of the car when someone grabbed you. 

"What the hell?" You say spinning to face him. 

"Hey y/n." Dean Winchester said a stupid grin plastered across his face. 

"What Fuck?" you hiss. You see the man climb into his truck and drive off. 

"Damn it Dean! Do you know what you just did?" you growl. Dean reached around you and pulled the gun from your waist band. 

"Yeah, I just kept your ass from making a huge mistake." he says unloading your gun and handing it back to you. you jerked it out of his hand. 

"I was doing my Job!" you argued. 

"Since when is it our job to fire a gun at in a school yard full of children?" he asked you can tell he's about to lose his cool. 

"What ever, Now I have to go track the son of a bitch again." You say stepping past him to get into your car. 

"WE need to talk." Dean says. 

"I'm on a hunt." you say, Dean reaches out and shuts your door before you can get in. 

"Y/n, Let us help you, we'll take him down together, Just like old times." he says . He smiles at you his eyes sparkling with hope. You can feel your heart speed up and a million old feelings come rushing in. 

"I don't need your help thanks." you say. Dean's face faultered for a moment. 

"Well ok, how about we go have a few drinks, get caught up on what you've been up to lately." he suggest. 

"Where's Sam?" you ask suspiciously. He points to the end of the block and you see Sam sitting in the Impala. He gives you a small wave and you nod back. 

"So what do you say?" He asks. You sigh. 

"Fine, There's a bar not far from here." you mutter. 

"Cool I'll Drive." Dean says You look at him as if he's nuts. 

"No, If your coming with me, then I'll drive." you say. Dean shoots you that charming grin again as he darts around the car to the passenger side. He motions for Sam to follow you before climbing in. 

"Y/n Singer... You look good." he says 

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself Winchester." You tell him as you pull away from the curb. 

20 minutes later you are sitting in a small honky Tonk downing a few beers and laughing at old times. 

"I can still see the look on Cass's Face it was priceless." you say downing the rest of your beer. Dean and Sam laughed..

"I don't know how long it took him to figure out we were messing with him." Dean says. 

"How is Cass?" you ask 

"Good. I guess, don't see him a whole lot. Course see him more then we have you." Dean says. You sigh. 

"Yeah well, things to do, monsters to kill. You know how it is. " you say flagging the waitress for another round. 

"Yeah, even if it means shooting them down in the middle of a school yard full of kids?" Dean asks. You roll your eyes. 

"I wasnt gonna shoot a kid." you moan as the waitress sets three more beers in front of you. You hand her a crisp bill and she happily moves on. 

"That's not the point y/n, you know you could have scarred them kids for life witnessing that." Sam says.

"What ever. Look the jack ass is a damn wolf hiding with a bunch of kids. What am I supposed to do?" you ask your anger rising. 

"Are you sure he's your wolf?" Sam asked. 

"What? Of course, I did my research. Mr Pollen has been was born 1902. He looks pretty damn good for being over a hundred doesn't he? My 3 vics were ripped to shredds by a wolf just three days after Mr Pollen showed up as the new History teacher. Plus his last whereabouts was Galesburg Kentucky where he lived for approx 6 months, in which during that time 4 people were supposedly attacked by bears, 4 people in 6 months? and right after he moves here the killings stop there. Don't take a math genius to figure out 1 plus 1 is 2. " You say sitting back 

"I agree he's not human, we did our homework too. But this guy he doesn't fit the M.O of what killed the vics." Dean says. 

What? Are you out of your mind?" You snap. 

"No listen, The thing that killed these people, Its def a wolf." Sam says. 

"See." You say 

"Yes, but This wolf it's missing a finger on the left side." Sam says pulling out a picture. He sets it in from of you. Your eyes focus on the claw marks across the victims neck and back. 

"Look four claw marks, he's missing his pinky. Pollen has ten digits." Sam says. You look at them slowly. 

"Shit so we have two wolfs?" You ask. Sam shakes his head. 

"I don't think Pollen is a wolf. I think he may be a Hobbit." Sam says. You look at him for a second then bust out laughing. Dean Smiles and then looks at Sam with a chuckle. 

"Wow A hobbit, someone has been watching Lord of the Rings a little to much." you say finally. 

"Listen y/n." Sam starts.

"No You listen. I don't need the Winchesters to rush in and save the day, ok I have this. If Pollen isn't the one doing the killing he's still a monster and it just means I have two to get rid of." 

"Y/n.Hobbits are harmless." Sam insists. 

"Harmless? Wow do you hear your brother? Didn't you learn anything from my dad? Nothing is Harmless, Sam." You say. 

"Bobby wouldn't..." Sam started. You slam your beer down on the table spilling some. 

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT MY FATHER WOULD OR WOULDN'T DO!" you yell. Sam leaned back looking at you shocked. The few people there turned their attention toward you table in hopes of seeing something erupt.

"Ok, y/n why don't I take you back to the motel?" Dean suggested. 

"I don't need you to do anything for me. I can take care of myself." you insist. 

"Sure.. come on." he says you look at him angrily the stomp of knocking your chair over as you do. Dean gave Sam a Lord help us kind of look before following you out the door.


	4. Where has the time gone.

The ride to the motel was quiet. You stared out the passenger window as rain began to spatter the window. 

 

"Look Sam and I are just trying to help." Dean says breaking the silence. 

"I told you I don't need your help." you mumble. 

"I know you did. But come on y/n, we haven't seen or heard from you since We......." he let his voice trail, the last thing he wanted to do was bring up anything hurtful. 

"Go ahead say it, since we cremated my dad." you say matter of fact like. 

"Yeah.. Look it took me a long time to deal with Bobby's Death. But I finally realized I wasn't going to do it alone, I was lucky I had Sam." Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot. 

"Well good for you." you said sarcastically. 

"You have us to help you too, you have to know that." Dean said. You could hear the awkwardness in his voice. 

"Sure." you replied as you stepped out. Dean hurried to catch up with you as you unlocked your room door. 

"Y/n, I'm not great with my words and all this chic flick crap. That's Sam's department. I just want you to know that we are here, You're not alone." He says. You sighed. Then turned to face him. 

"I'm fine Dean, Really. Stop worrying about me." you say. 

"God your stubborn... I am trying to help you." he says running his fingers through his short brown hair. Before you could stop your self you were liking your lips lustfully. When he looked back at you you shift nervously. 

"You want to help? Fine you can help me catch this Pollen, cause this whole Hobbit thing is Nuts." you say with a chuckle hoping to change the subject. Dean gave a half smile. 

"Yeah I said the same thing when he first mentioned it." He admitted. " But you know sam he does his homework better than anyof us, and if he says it's a Hobbit then chances are it is." 

"What ever, Either way, I'm taking him down." you tell Dean. He looked at you his eyes pursed together. 

"What?" you ask.

"I don't remember you being so gun ho on killing someone." he says. 

"It's not a someone, Dean, it's a damn monster. When did you get so soft for these things?" you wonder. 

"I'm not soft." he replied defensively. 

"If you say so." you reply stepping inside finally. Dean stood in the door way for a moment. 

"In or out, you weren't born in a barn." you tell him. He grins and follows you inside shutting the door behind him. He noticed a small locket setting on your dresser and picked it up. 

"You kept this?" he asked. 

"Sure why wouldn't I?" you ask softly. Dean shrugged. 

"I don't know, just after we, well I didnt think you would." he said. You took the locket from him and traced the engraved heart with your thumb. 

"Honestly when you ended us, I wanted to crush the damn thing. But we had some good times and that out weighed the bad. I have missed you Dean" you admit finally. 

"I missed you too y/n." he said. 

"God it seems like so long ago. A life time ago actually." you say 

"Yeah." he agrees. You set the locket back down onto the dresser and turn away before a tear can escape. 

"I never told you, but I am sorry." he says. 

"I know, I always knew what you were thinking, sometimes before you did." you say not looking at him. 

"May be I should go." he says turning to leave. 

"No, Please stay." you say looking at him. Dean stopped and gently wiped the single tear from your eye. Your eyes locked as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.


	5. The Morning after

Dean gave a small moan at the sound of his cellphone buzzing in his jean pockets. He glanced at you sleeping before sitting up and pulling out the phone. 

"Yeah?" He answered tiredly

"Dean Where are you? We have another Vic." Sam's voice rang out from the other end. 

"When?" he asks

"Couple of hikers out at Camp Grove came across a tore up campsite. When they got closer to the tent they found two Victims, a man and a woman. Ripped to shreds. Cops are calling it an animal attack." Sam says. 

"Crap." Dean said. You leaned up on one elbow. 

"What?" you ask

"Two more dead." Dean says glancing at you over his shoulder. Quickly you hop out of the bed and start to get dressed. 

"That Y/n?" Sam asks. 

"Yeah. Why don't you head out to the crime scene, see if you can find anything. Y/n and I will head over to the morgue." Dean suggest. 

"Ok." Sam said before hanging up. 

"Damn it, I knew I should have taken the son of a bitch out when I had the chance." you growl. 

"We don't know if it was Pollen." Dean says pulling on his shirt. 

"What the hell Dean? Seriously this Hobbit thing again?" you moan shoving your gun into your waist band. 

"I'm just saying lets make sure we have the right guy before we go in guns blazing." Dean says you roll your 

"I'm telling you he's our guy." you argue. Dean says nothing just stands there looking at you. 

"Are you coming?" you ask before you head out the door. 

Sam

Sam pulled the Impala up to the crimescene and flashed his fake badge before ducking under the yellow tape. The entire campsite looked as if it had been struck by a tornado. He side stepped a grill that had been smashed to bits and was presently being dusted for prints. 

"Who's in charge here?" he asked a woman. She looked at him confused for a moment and then pointed to a man dressed in a brown deputy uniform. Sam approached him and showed his Id again. 

"FBI? For an animal attack?" The cop asked. 

"Yep Lucky me." Sam said. " So what do you have?" The cop shrugged. 

"Like I said, animal attack. Couple of hikers came by found the place a mess. Two vics , Identification has them down as Chris and Jennifer Woodruff. Married. The woman was found over there, and over there." the cop said with a smirk. Sam looked at the tree he was pointing at to find a large blood splatter. 

"The man, If you can call him that, Was found inside the tent. Shredded from his neck to his torso." The look on the cops face was pure amusement. 

"Two people are dead. You think that's funny?" Sam asked. 

"No sir, it's just well, the woodruffs were nothing but trouble, with a capital T. Chris was a womanizer, Got himself 5 kids all different mama's and never pays a dime in Child support. Only stayed with them till they got pregnant and then dumped them. Could give a rats ass about any of his kids. And Her.. Well She was almost as bad. Let's just say kindness was never in eithers vocab." The cop explained. Sam made a mental note of what the cop said, before moving on to the tent. The cop on his heels. Sam stepped inside the large tent the smell of blood and death almost overwhelmed him. There was a small amount of skin and blood splatter here and there. 

"What makes you think it was a wild animal?" He asked the deputy. 

"Well for one, can't find any sign of human activity except for the victims. no finger prints, no foot prints. plus the female had a clump of what appears to be animal fur in her severed hand." he tells him. Sam grimaced. "Of course won't know till lab get's done with it." He tells him. 

Sam stepped out of the tent, careful not to touch anything. 

"Ok be sure to call me if you hear anything." Sam says handing him his number. 

"Sure thing." he replied as Sam headed back toward the car. 

Dean and you

"So didn't take feds long to catch wind of this, Just got the body's here." Mike, The coroner, said as he leads you down the empty hall way. He takes you through a set of double doors. 

"Yeah well, When Crime happens were there." Dean says. You look at him and silently groan. The man smiles and hands you both two aprons and a pair of gloves. 

"Well I'm not sure you would call a bear attack a crime." he says as you follow him to the coolers. He pulls open a slab and unzips a body bag. A over weight woman lays in front of you one arm clearly torn from it's socket. 

"Seems to be missing something." you say. 

"Very observent of you agent Tory." he says removing what looks like a tupperware dish from a small fridge, he opens it and sets it on a metal tray. You reach in and pull out the severed arm, pieces of muscle and flesh hang loosly from the visible bone. 

"Look's like a Thanks giving turkey." you say. Dean gives you a look of discuss. 

"What?" you ask setting it back into the container. 

"Yep torn right off the bone. She has a claw mark down her left rib cage as well." He tells you. Dean moved the bag so he could peer at the deep gash. He points out the fact that there are only four slash marks on her side. You give a small nod letting him know you seen it too. Mike opened the other cooler and pulled out the next vic. 

"This guy pretty much just bled out." he says. You step up next to the body to find nine claw marks that go from just below the chin all the way to his torso. The gashes were wide enough to know that what ever did this probably made a couple of swipes not just one long one. 

"No bite marks?" Dean asks. 

"No. not a one." the guy replied. 

"Isn't that odd? I mean Don't animals tear with their teeth?" you ask looking at the man. He shifted uncomfortably. 

"Well yeah usually, but their animals so you never really know right?" He says. You concentrate on the man's face.

"What're you thinking?"Dean asks. 

"Nothing. Thanks Mike if anything comes up you have our number." You say. Dean gives a small nod and follows you. Once outside Dean loosens his tie. 

"What's on your mind?" He asks. 

"Nothing, just.... Didn't he look like a dick to you?" you ask

"What?" he replied

"That Chris guy, Something in his face just screamed I'm an ass whole and I ot what I deserved." you explain. 

"Uh, didn't notice." he says.

"Well I did." you say climbing into the car. Dean stands there a minute before actually getting in. 

"So about last night." you say finally. 

"Wonder when that was gonna come up." Dean said. 

"Yeah, look, I.. Shit I just don't want you to get the wrong Idea." you say. 

"About?" he asks

"Us. I mean God I like you and all, it's just not a good idea for me to get to envolved." you say. 

"Why?" he asks. 

"What you mean you want to get envolved?" You ask surprised. 

"No, I agree, I just want to know why you don't want to." he says. 

"Because I have things I need to do, I don't have time to nurse a relationship." you say turning onto the main road. 

"Stuff Like what?" he asks. 

"Stuff. " you say Dean was about to pry further when his phone rang. 

"Hey Sam...... Yeah we just left.... Ok be there in a few." He said. "He want's us to meet him at that Cafe by the motel." he tells you.

"Cool I wonder if they have Turkey." you say. Dean gives you an odd look as you head to meet up with Sam.


	6. Hate festers and kills

Sam sat accross from you and Dean at the small diner. 

"I told you he was an asshole." you muttered as Sam told you everything he heard. 

"Asshole or not, does that mean he had to die like a werewolfs toothpick?" Dean asked. you looked at him and rolled your eyes. 

"I'm telling you, he got what was coming to him, Karma is a bitch." you say getting up and heading outside of the diner. Sam and Dean watched you with surprise. 

"What is up with her?" Dean asks. 

"I don't know, but that's not the Y/n we know." Sam says. You lean against the small wall of the diner and pull a cig out of your pocket. As you pulled the lighter out you catch a glimpse of Pollen. You drop the unlit cig on the ground and hurry to chase after him. He darted across the street and into a nearby alley. You edge closer and pull the knife from our boot. You stepped into the alley to notice a back door to a small tavern. You glance over your shoulder before heading inside. 

Dean saw Pollen at the same time you did, before he could think he saw you crossing the road following him. 

"Shit." he mumbled before slidding out of the seat to follow you, Sam on his heels. 

It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the darkness of the inside. When they did you find yourself not in a simple tavern as you thought but inside what appeared to be a strip bar. You glance for Pollen and then make your way to the bar. 

"What'll you have?" a vary tall bartender ask you. 

"Scotch, neat." you mutter scanning the room. 

"Hey did you see a short guy come in here looked like a..... A hobbit?" you ask. The man looked at you as if you had lost your mind. 

"A Hobbit?" he asks. 

"Yeah, maybe 4 11 , brown hair, portly looking. He came in just before me." you say. 

"Didnt see no one come in but you." he replies giving you your drink. 

"Man don't mess with me, he walked in a sec before I did." you hiss. 

"and I'm saying I didn't see no one." he growls back. You smile and lean in close. 

"Let me refresh your memory." you say you take a sip of the alcohol and then toss the rest into his face. 

"You fucking bitch!" he yells. he reaches across the bar for you but you have you blade ready and slice his hand. 

"Now let's try this again!" you growl. He steps back and stares at you shocked but only for a second, his large hand clamps down on your wrist. 

"You're gonna pay for that you witch." he hisses. 

"Get your hands off her!" Dean yells.

"This bitch c ut me." the bar tender exclaims,

"He said get your hands off of her now" Sam says from the other side of you. You glance and see Sam and Dean's guns both pulled on the bartender. He releases you and takes a step back. 

"She came in my place and pulled aknife on me." he replied angrily. 

"And now she's leaving," Dean says pulling you off the stool. 

"Come back and you'll be leaving in a body bag." the guy yells. 

You try to pull away from Dean as he drags you away.

"Oh I'll be back mother fucker!" you yell. The two dancers and few patrons stop to stare, as Dean yanked you out the door. Once outside he spins you so that you are facing him. 

"What the hell was that?!" he growls. 

"Pollen's in there" you say pissed. 

"Y/n we told you...." Sam starts.

"And I told you I dont need your god Damn help! So why don't the two of you crawl back into the that stinkin Winchester hole you crawled out of and let me do my Job!" you yell turning on your heels and leaving them behind. Dean watched you storm off. He was more pissed then he had been in a long time. 

"Dean we have to go after her." Sam says. 

"She's not going anywhere." He mumbled. "But neither are we." He hurried toward the Impala. Sam ran his hand over his face. 

"What the hell?" he asked himself before following his brother.


End file.
